Data network capable electronic devices are becoming increasingly prevalent in our daily lives. Additionally, more and more electronic devices that did not have data network capabilities are being provided with data network capabilities. With the rapid development and popularization of data network capable electronic devices, a wide variety of increasingly sophisticated techniques are being deployed by electronic device manufacturers and wireless communications service providers to help in marketing and promoting applications and brands to data network capable electronic devices. The development of online application stores also helps distribute applications and advertisements across the network. However, too many or too frequent advertisements and their impact on the user experience may have implications for user satisfaction with the electronic device manufacturer and/or the wireless communications service provider.